Survival 4/5/16 Road to Civil War
A video package showing the highlights of last week’s edition of Survival and Chaos. Cesaro and Seth Rollins are advertised to face against Hiroshi Tanahasni and Kevin Owens in a Champions vs Champions Tag Team match. Both Team Survival and Team Chaos will be on the show.* ' ' Segment 1: *Triple H’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with cheers* '' '' HHH: This Sunday is a history in the making when Survival do battle with Chaos for brand supremacy. On Survival, we have the likes of the Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Apollo Crews, Sami Zayn, Daniel Bryan and many more who will represent this brand to defeat Chaos. One reason why we will beat them. We SURVIVE all the time. That is why this brand is called Survival. Now with that, let me introduce to you…..the man who runs this brand, the General Manager of Survival, COREY GRAVES! '' '' *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with nuclear pops* '' '' Graves: Sunday is a big night. Seth Rollins will show why he is the Survival World Champion. Roman Reigns will show why he is the leader of Team Survival. The most important thing is…..that I beat the living heck out of Shane McMahon in a Street Fight. Shane, I know you are watching this from your house and I want you to listen up. This Sunday, Chaos will fall down hard just like how your dad have lost touch with his old company which led to its inevitable bankruptcy. Like what they always say; Like father like son. It runs in your blood. '' ''' '' *Segment ends with Triple H and Corey Graves walking back to the office* ' ' '''Match 1: Kalisto vs Rob Van Dam in a Singles Match ' ' Kalisto defeats Rob Van Dam by DQ after Viktor interferes and attacks Kalisto at 4 minutes. After the match, Rob Van Dam attacks Viktor and nails both men with a Five Star Frog Splash respectively. ' ' Segment 2: *Tom Phillips was seen approaching Team Chaos who are rushing through the parking lot. '' '' Tom: Randy Orton, why are you all here? Are you going to….. '' '' Orton nails Tom with the RKO on the floor before walking towards to the locker room area with the rest of Team Chaos. ' ' Match 2: Kane and Sami Zayn vs Neville and Tyler Breeze in a Tag Team match ' ' Kane and Sami Zayn defeats Neville and Tyler Breeze after Kane pins Breeze when Kane nails Breeze with a chokeslam at 10 minutes. After the match, Kane chokeslams Neville and tombstone Sami Zayn before taking the Pure Championship away with him. ' ' Segment 3: *Roman Reigns was seen in the locker room with other members of Team Survival* '' '' Reigns: It seems Team Chaos got themselves in Survival’s territory uninvited again. Tonight…*looks at the other members of Team Survival* we will drive them out and this Sunday, we will do one thing in unison. To destroy Team Chaos. Men, let’s go out for a war! '' ''' '' Ambrose: Hold on Reigns. I got an idea. '' '' *Segment ends with Ambrose talking to Reigns secretly before Reigns slowly smile* ' ' '''Match 3: Samoa Joe vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Samoa Joe defeats Alberto Del Rio in 9 minutes after Joe forced Del Rio to pass out with the Coquina Clutch. After the match, Joe refused to let go of the hold which leads to the referees trying to break Joe off. Joe eventually released the hold and started to demand a microphone. ' ' Segment 4: Samoa Joe starts to speak in the ring after his match '' '' Joe: Austin Aries, I won’t speak much but I am sure you have seen what I have done to Alberto Del Rio. I don’t even care if he is dead after that. I am Samoa Joe, the Submission Machine. Nation of Dominance. And that is why I want our match to be a Submission Match. This Sunday, you will suffer what Alberto Del Rio did just now. '' '' Just as Joe drops the mic, Austin Aries’s theme hits and Aries runs to the ring and attacks Joe. Both men start to brawl until Joe side step Aries’s running dropkick to lock in the Coquina Clutch. Joe keep locking the hold despite Aries passing out. Triple H and Corey Graves come in with the referees and securities to pull Joe away from the unconscious Aries. ' ' Match 4: Xavier Woods vs Christian vs Wade Barrett vs Kenny Omega in a Fatal 4 Way Match ' ' Xavier Woods pins Wade Barrett to pick up an upset victory at 11 minutes. After the match, Bullet Club and New Day(excluding Big E) start to beat down British Ambition and E&C. This causes Team Survival to come out and beat up Bullet Club and New Day. ' ' ''' ''*Dean Ambrose grabs a mic and starts to speak*'' '' '' ''Ambrose: TEAM CHAOS, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! WE CAN’T WAIT NO MORE FOR YOU LADIES TO MAKE YOUR CATWALK OUT HERE! '' '' '' ''Crews: We don’t have all night to wait for you. Come out now if you have the balls to do so.'' '' '' ''*Randy Orton’s theme hits as he walks out with Team Chaos behind him in their street clothes*'' '' '' ''Orton: The irony of Team Survival. The smallest member on their team is saying that we don’t have balls while their powerhouse aka Team Captain isn’t saying those words. Now, who is the one who doesn’t have the balls? We will show you which team have the most ball right now!'' '' '' ''*Team Chaos starts to charge towards the ring and both teams start to brawl all over the ring. Cena strikes a chain shot right to Big E’s face which leaves him busted wide open. Crews ducks the Rainmaker by Okada and hits the inverted stomp facebreaker and Reigns nails a spear on Okada out of nowhere. Roode brawl with Shelley outside of the ring and Roode hits multiple chair shots on Shelley, leaving him down in the crowd. Suddenly, Team Survival surrounds Randy Orton and Hideo Itami. Orton tries to give a signal to Itami to attack but Team Survival swarms in and attack both men. Crews and Ambrose picks Orton up while Cena and Roode picks Itami up and Reigns goes in the middle and NAILS A DOUBLE TRIPLE POWERBOMB IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Team Survival stood tall over Team Chaos to end the segment.*'' ' ' Segment 5: *Seth Rollins was seen backstage, preparing for his match and Triple H approaches him* '' '' HHH: Hope you are ready, Rollins. '' '' Rollins: I am born ready. After seeing how Reigns lead Team Survival, I am pumped up for the tag team match and Civil War. '' '' HHH: Good, I know I don’t need to worry about you. The only thing I am worry is him. '' '' Rollins: Huh, who is him? '' '' HHH: Nothing, I am just thinking out loud. Pardon me, I need to attend a meeting. ' ' *Segment ends with Rollins looking confused* ' ' '''Main event: Seth Rollins and Cesaro vs Kevin Owens and Hiroshi Tanahashi in a Champions vs Champions Tag Team Match ' Match ends in no contest at 15 minutes after both champions are unable to stop brawling. Cesaro and Tanahashi brawl into the crowd. Owens and Rollins fight in the ring in which Owens gains the upperhand and hits the pop up powerbomb on Rollins but Rollins counters it to a Hurricanrana before nailing the Curb Stomp on Owens. Rollins takes a steel chair and put it underneath Owens’s head. Rollins attempts the Curb Stomp but Owens counters it to a Powerbomb. Owens throws Rollins out of the ring and places him on the edge of the announcer table. Owens picks up Rollins and hits the Powerbomb through the announcer table. Owens poses with 2 world championship to end the show.'